


THE WOLF'S OMEGA™

by JazamineL



Series: THE OMEGA~VERSE™ [6]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Alpha Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Arranged Marriage, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Eventual Smut, Forced Marriage, Friendship/Love, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Jaskier | Dandelion, Omega Verse, Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Porn With Plot, Rutting, Smut, Witchers Have Feelings (The Witcher)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:34:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24382150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JazamineL/pseuds/JazamineL
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: THE OMEGA~VERSE™ [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1261715
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46





	1. Notice

* * *

**(ㆁᴗㆁ✿)**  
**Part of the Omegaverse™ series.**  
**by JazamineLake /smexyndjfnf on Wattpad**  
**2019**  
**©**  
**®**

**ABO universe (Alpha Beta Omega)**  
**contains drama and sex**

**viewer discretion is advised**

**Glossary**

**Alpha ~** the apex predator. Highest rank and are only purebred and royalty. When serving an Omega in heat, they go into their 'Rut' stage and breed their Omegas. They are the protectors of their pack and mate. In society, Alphas are typically domineering and stubborn. They are, of course, larger than Betas and Omegas. There are both male and female Alphas. They present at 10 to 13 years. Female Alphas do not have a penis but, they do have a knot (it's like squirting, sorry). Male Alphas have a larger penis than Betas and a knot. Which can happen in and out of heats. All Alphas are dominant in some way and they can imprint or bond with an Omega soon after meeting. An Alpha's knot is a bulbous swell of sperm and it ties with the Omega for the purpose of Breeding. Traditional Alphas court an Omega for the chance to breed and mate. Alphas are possessive and highly dangerous.

**Beta ~** a common rank. Normal and middle ranks. They aren't affected by rut or heat hormones. Although have better smell than Alphas. Betas are normal and immune to any Alpha and Omega pheromones. Pups show signs of being Alpha, Omega and Beta from young ages.

**Omega** ~ naturally submissive and very beautiful. They are breeders, so they will bare the ability to have young, male or female. However, they are only fertile for a period of time. They can trigger a _PreHeat_ which is caused by an Alpha's _Rut_. Most breeders bare wider hips and are shorter in stature. Everyone has scent glands on their neck and wrist. Omegas are the mothers and the caretakers.

Female Omegas were far more popular due to religion. Male Omegas were few in numbers and mostly ridiculed for their secondary gender. Female Omegas are much more respected and have a higher pregnancy rate of a 65% chance when out of a heat and in heat, it is 100%. A male omega has a 25% chance while in heat and out of heat, it is a 15% chance. Which is why they are so downgraded. Omegas present at 10 to 13 years. Omegas will not produce young under stress and can go into a mock heat if they bond. Pregnancy works quite similar for both male and female genders. The Male Omega, however, still has its penis. It is, of course, useless for impregnation, as they are sterile. However, it is also a stimulant, meaning that it carries 4000 nerves in it and the other 4000 is in their anus, the prostate to be exact. Omegas have their heat, once not on suppressants, every month. In the anus, for male omegas, there are two separate channels, one leads to the womb and the other, well you could guess. That passage to the womb is blocked by the prostate and during a heat, it is opened by 50%. All Omega pregnancies last 9 months. Male Omegas show later than female Omegas and their scent changes like female Omegas.

**The Rut~** a primal period of time where an Alpha experiences the need to scent and breed his or her Omega. Ruts only occur when the Alpha's more primal side decides that it is safe and the best time to breed his mate. This can sometimes be dangerous to other alphas and even previous alpha or beta children. The omega and omega young are safe. This can also trigger an Omega's Pre- Heat.

**Heat** ~ A term used to signify a time in a Submissive's (Omega's) life where she or he will have extreme urges to mate and reproduce. They give off massively strong pheromones and if not mated, they can find their mates on that day or ease themselves. The heat lasts about 10 to 24 hours. If a female or male omega is serviced during their heat, the dominant will have a 'breeding knot' and impregnate the omega. A _preheat_ is not precisely a heat for an omega to be bred, it just makes the Ruts easier for the Omegas. Bonding between Alpha and Omega can happen quickly, however, the connection between the hosts will take time to forge.

Have any questions, feel free to ask. Byesss!

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

** prologue **

* * *

When Jaskier first laid eyes on Geralt of Rivia, he immediately felt something unexplainable but, prominent. Like the gold of the Witcher's eyes. And so, Jaskier, being the curious, reckless little shit he was, joined the lone wolf on his quests. At first, it was merely for The sake of a muse, but as time went by and he kept finding himself beside Geralt, he found that he had begun to enjoy Geralt's company.

Witchers, in general, were solitaire and powerful beings, capable of magical and dangerous powers, incredible endurance, inhuman strength. However, they were said to have lost all the factors that made them human- joy, sadness- a distraction, as Geralt told him. But, just like most people, they tried to make a living by hunting and killing monsters among men in exchange for coin. Strange as they were, Witchers risked their lives killing the creatures that no one dared facing, saving countless lives. What did they get in return? While at Geralt's side, Jaskier had seen som extent of what people treated Witchers like. Geralt had saved women and men, Alphas and Omegas, children, sons and daughters, though would still be spat at, or called a 'Monster', a Demon. Sometimes, even forced out of a village by an angry mob. Nonetheless, Geralt never fought back or lashed out. He listened and left whenever unwelcomed, but not before killing the people's pest, without payment.

It soon came to Jaskier's attention that such a brave and selfless person deserved, at the very least, some respect. He grew to respect the Witcher once he finally understood him. To be quite honest, Jaskier had never met an Alpha like Geralt of Rivia. And he wanted greatly, for others to know what he had observed, what better way to educate and spread tales than through song? He was a Bard after all. Other than that, Geralt was far different from the tales and storied he had heard over the years. Those warnings of the White Wolf- The Butcher of Blaviken. Jaskier quickly learnt that Geralt didn't like that name, so he refrained from ever calling him that again. Resulting in Jaskier defending Geralt's name wherever they went.

Once while at a tavern, some drunken Alpha had caused a fit, hissing curses in Geralt's direction. Jaskier and Geralt had been in town for a few days, tracking down an Incubus under the Town Earl's request. Yet, the people were ungrateful. Successfully managing to piss off Jackie. Now, there were very few things that could get a negative response out of the Bard. Even when they were kidnapped by monsters and creatures, Jackie remained as calm as possible. And since he'd been an Independent Omega these last years, he rarely was ever mad. However, in that moment, Jackie had enough. 

In the years beside Geralt, if there was one thing he knew, it was that the Witcher didn't deserve the aggressive response he received constantly everywhere he went, when all he did was save those disgusting people's lives. The Alpha could very well leave the moment the Beta at the gate spat at him, but he was here to kill whatever it was that had murdered three men and two girls. Although in many small towns and villages they didn't always receive this treatment. Due to Jackier's triumphant performance. 

"Jaskier," Geralt grunted, "Eat and calm down."

The Bard rolled his eyes and did his best to remain seated. Until the drunk off had started to make a scene. Jaskier rose from his seat, earning another warning grunt from his Witcher, which he promptly ignored and strolled over to the table of intoxicated fools. 

"Sir, you seem to have things mistaken. The Witcher is here to help and then, we'll be on our way."

Some of the drunks turned and the leader scoffed, "Look here, Bard. You don't know the half of it. All these damned monsters walking around like if they-"

Jaskier growled, he didn't mean to, as he was wearing suppressant oils, which are hiding his Omega dynamic. And everyone knew that Betas couldn't growl, plus Jaskier was far too small to be an Alpha. He just abhorred the word monsters when it came to Geralt. 

"No, you listen, you empty-headed oaf. I don't know what the hell your issue is with Witchers, but as far as he's concerned, he's here to help. And unless you want your stupid ass killed by some Incubus, then I suggest you watch your fucking tongue."

The Betas and few Alphas at the table growl back and rise from their seats. The leader continues, "Look at you, 'Mega. Bet you spread your legs real good for The Beast. Why don't you mind your business and watch yourself. Or I'll come over there and show you how a real Alpha should treat ya. " 

Jaskier bristles, "That Witcher," The Bard hisses, "Is more Alpha than you'd ever be." To just get under the man's skin sone more Jaskier licks his lips suggestively and looks him up and down. "He's definitely a beast where it counts." He purrs and the drunken snarls before trying to rush Jaskier. Geralt always has great timing. The Bard is dragged out of the Tavern. 

Two nights later, once the creature had been slain and Geralt collected his coin, they sat in the cold woods. Jaskier had been playing softly as Geralt skinned them some dinner. It was over the low fire that the Alpha had asked quietly, "Why'd you do that, back in the Tavern? Why did you do it?"

The Bard sighed. "Because you deserve it." He put down his trusty lute. "I've gotten tired of it. Them treating you like nothing when you basically saved their lives and families. Why doesn't bother you?"

Geralt hummed after a moment, " So, you're an Omega."

Jaskier scoffed, "You seem surprised," He teased. 

"You're too stubborn for an Omega."

The Bard gasped, "Well, you're... Too stubborn in general!"

Geralt grunted in reply. "It suits you." 

Jaskier blinked, "What? Was that the nearest thing to a compliment Geralt?"

"Shut up, Jaskier."

* * *


End file.
